


Ghosts

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Jon meets Alayne AU, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Written for Day 7 of the Jonsa Drabble Fest - AlayneJon travels to the Vale.





	Ghosts

_Our best hope may be the Eyrie._ Many moons have passed since he first considered it, and now he's finally standing in the courtyard at the Gates of the Moon, not quite the Eyrie itself, which was abandoned at the start of Winter, but he was told he'd find the Lord Protector here.

Instead, he's received by two brown-haired girls, the older one short and buxom and the younger, prettier one almost as tall as he is. The former introduces herself as Myranda Royce and her companion as Alayne Stone. She holds his gaze a little longer than necessary and he notices her eyes are unbelievably blue, painfully reminding him of Robb.

Ghost disrupts the moment by bounding up to them and the lady Myranda shrieks, grabbing him by the arm. Alayne's eyes narrow at her friend before widening as she recognizes the source of her anguish.

His wolf ignores the commotion and trots up to Alayne, bumping his nose into her shoulder, and to his surprise she reaches up to scratch him behind his right ear.

"Aren't you frightened, my lady?" he asks her.

She offers him a breathtaking smile. "Why? Did you expect me to whimper in fear and beg you to rescue me?" Again, she doesn't look away, arching an eyebrow as she tilts her head.

She loops her arm through his to lead him back into the castle. "I'll admit, I wasn't always this brave, Lord Snow."

"You are very young, my lady," he points out.

"I still remember," she starts. "One time my older brothers decided to play a prank on my brother and sister and me. One of them lured us down to the crypts to play a game, and the other jumped out of an empty tomb, all covered in flour. I'm sure I shrieked louder than poor Myranda did just now."

He's stopped walking and he's staring at her in shock. Her name is about to roll off his tongue, but she holds a finger up to her lips and winks. 

Whatever he hoped to find in the Vale, this is more than he could have prayed for.


End file.
